Love is a conspiration
by Arydubhe
Summary: Flashfic fot the #kissday. Bastila has always refused to accept her love for Revan...will the war change anything?


**Love is a Cospiration**

The battle meditation, in which Bastila was a master, proved to be efficient as always and Darth Malak forces were scattered trough the galaxy in a blink of an eye.  
The Republic soldiers allowed themselves to exult in front of the spaceships retreating...at the speed of light, literally. Revan came back proclaiming the death of the Dark Lord, the fleet confirmed the complete destruction of the Star Forge.  
Bastila Shan smiled. It was over.  
Revan approached her, smiling as well; he placed a hand on her shoulder and sqeezed it gently. His hand was shaking a little.  
"We did it" he said.  
"Yeah..."  
"You tired?"  
"Nah!" but her answer melt in Revan's embrace, stopping everything she was going to say.  
"I'm so glad you're here, Bastila. I was so terrified at the idea of losing you..."  
Bastila clinged to his arm. He was safe. They were all safe...  
Regardless the others Jedi there in the space station, she grabbed Revan's uniform and kissed him.  
"I love you too; with all my heart." she whispered, when their lips parted.  
Revan's expression was a funny mix of confusion and happiness.  
"You aren't afraid to love anymore?"  
"After this? War, treason, torture? No. Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you.  
I did my best to convince myself I couldn't love you, Revan. That the person I loved was not real, nothing more than the temporary guest that my mind accidentally helped to create in the shell of a Dark Lord, the product of a complete amnesia and a memory reprogrammed by the Council ... I tried to tell myself that you were fake, that everything was fake…But I failed. I can't just ignore who you are now just because I know who you were before.  
I told myself…When I saved you using the Force, the bond I created just reveled to be stronger than I thought. And indeed, I was chosen to become a Jedi sentinel because my knowledge of the Force was wide and deep…but back then I didn't truly realize what I was doing, what I was creating…Ah, I was such a fool to underestimate the link that was meant to connect us…!

And even! I've just realized I can't just blame my rush, my ignorance or the Force. What we are now is nothing but my fault. My feelings as well, of course. I was just lying to myself if I was denying my sentiments. My…love.  
I love you as you are, because you are Revan as well. And I know it's so selfish of me to desire you to stay here by my side, nothing but a Jedi as many others, while you could be a King among the Sith force. And I feel miserable because I know what we did to you was wrong…but I couldn't help to thank the Force I was able to bring you to the bright side… even though I was being and hypocrite all the time.  
And the problem is that my mind has already came to terms with the idea that I may lose you for good if you were ever to get back you previous self. I accept the bid. And maybe...it would just be fair.  
We crossed both sides of the Force, light and darkness, together and alone…but It's only because of you if "I" was able to come back. I was not strong enough to do so alone, whilst you even forgave me for what I'd done. Your light shines bright, Revan, so I'm sure you'll never fall again.  
But the steadiness of my mind stumbles and crumbles in front of you. Because I realize I'd be glad to follow you anywhere you would decide to go. I'll never be able to call you back to the light if you were to step into the darkness once more…because I'll just follow you there.  
I was afraid to disappoint the Order, flop my mission and miss to live up to everyone's expectations. So, I was escaping, in order to avoid any temptation, to defile any mistake. But the truth is that I'm starting to think that this is what the Force wanted from me. Only now I can clearly see where my path goes.  
If I can stand here now, is because you saved me. And I'm sure I was there to save you because you were meant to save me one day. Meant for each other, that's what we are.  
It was all Force doing.  
That's why I won't hold me back any longer.  
So, yes, I love you… because the entire universe conspired to make me find you."

-Author's corner-  
Ok this thing is just a stupid and really short thing I don't even think I can really call a "story". A scene, maybe. I ended up writing this thing while I was adding a description to an aesthetic, as I usually do with my cosplays (here's the culprit if you're curious arydubhecosplay/photos/a.1902035460034884.1073741855.1664223393816093/1976678212570608/?type=3&theater) . But since today is the #kissday, well, I just thought I could put it here too.  
Hope you like it a little. Sorry for the grammar...


End file.
